child classes
by Rubens Girl
Summary: rated for later chapters judt minor kissing right now. Harry and hermione have been paired together for a class project consisting of babies. They have have to work and live together and who is this new teacher and Hermione was adopted
1. Default Chapter

Class project

Disclaimer: I'm sorry if I took anyone's story. Everything belongs to JKR and everyone who helped her.

Chapter 1

It was the golden trio's seventh year at hogwarts and there was a new subject everyone in 7th year had to take. What you're asking. This lesson was a marriage and baby course. Half the school year 2 partners would live together with a baby the other half is or could be a new partner and baby/babies. These aren't real babies though they are actually fairies that have the power to look and seem like normal babies. Anyway back to the subject.

" Great I have that new class 1st hour what about you," Hermione said.

"I do," Harry said.

" Mo I fog bibtig," Ron said meaning no I got deviation.

" Ron you should have dropped that class," Hermione said.

" He's only doing it because it means more time with Lavender," Harry said.

The bell rang everyone got out of they're seat's.

" Hello class I'm you teacher Emily Potter. I have lived in America all my life not knowing my real name. I had believed my name was Aliee Larstingon. I had a twin brother named James and am Harry's aunt. I moved here about two months ago after finding out I was kidnapped to look for my family. Any questions," Prof. Potter asked

" Can I meet you after class," Harry asked.

" Of course Mr. Potter," said Prof. Potter. (From now on she'll be Emily)

" You pairs for this project are the following.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson

Neville Longbottom and Pandma Patil

Ect.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Now for occupations Malfoy, Parkinson," Emily said

" Great I'm a deviation teacher," Malfoy said.

" I'm a slut," Pansy said.

" No real what's your occupation pansy," Draco asked

"A slut," She replied.

" Anyway Harry Potter, Hermione Granger," Emily said.

" Great I'm an auror," Harry said happily.

" I'm a worker in the department of mysteries," Hermione said sadly. This had brought memories of Sirius flooding back to Harry and Hermione. The list went on.

" Now if you will pick out a bundle name the baby or babies as some may get 2 and name them," Emily said.

Hermione and Harry picked out their bundle. When they opened it up three little faces stared up at them 2 boy's and a girl.

" Professor we have 3 babies can we keep them all," Harry asked.

" Oh yes I forgot there was a group of three," Emily said.

" What should we name them I think one of the boy's should be James Sirius Potter," Hermione said.

" I like that and the girl should be Danielle Lily Potter," Harry said. Hermione's real mum was named Danielle. Over the summer she had found out she was adopted. Her real family was the Carrston's.

" How about Gabriel Russel Potter," Hermione asked. She picked this name because her best friend when she was younger was named that but Russel was his last name.

'How does she know my first name that I had in muggle, school though Russel is my last name.' Harry though.

" Where did you come up with that name," Harry asked?

" A friend from my muggle school was named that," Hermione said.

" Did you like him? What was your muggle name," Harry asked.

" Aubrey Vanderstouw, what's yours and I had a huge crush on him even though he was my best friend," Hermione said.

" I liked you too. Ps I am Gabe," Harry added after noticing the puzzled look on Hermione's face.


	2. authors note and thank you's

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry too say this but I will not be continuing this story. I would like to thank a few people for not flaming this story. My friend who reads through these stories recently died so my stories have been going down the drain. Thank you to the following people

Phelps-lover: Thank you I really appreciate that. My friend might start one like this or she may just continue this. She lives across the country so she can't read mine. Her name is Pheonixbabe. Thank you again.

Hermione Graner Potter: Thank you as I said to Phelps-lover my friend will be doing one like this or finishing it. I'm glad you like it.

Jessica Potter 5: Thank you I know there are some mistakes my computer has no spell check so I couldn't help that as for other mistakes I have a lot of things going on with my friends death and sport and school. I am failing a class so I can not write with little to no mistakes. Thanks for pointing that out. Also thank you for being my first reviewer.

Thank you for those who read this.

Sincerely,

Hermioneattheolympics


End file.
